1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to an amusement and educational device in the form of a stuffed toy doll having an educational purpose in graphically depicting in general terms to young children the birth process.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior proposals in this area, in which dolls with reclosable body cavities are shown, include those disclosed in the below listed prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Date ______________________________________ J. A. Street et al 1,445,368 Feb. 13, 1923 J. O. Graves 2,551,560 May 1, 1951 L. M. Schradermeier 2,591,379 April 1, 1952 H. J. Munson 2,678,505 May 18, 1954 ______________________________________